Happiness Delight
by Initial D 0326
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seseorang yang mencari kebahagiannya. It's about Minseok fanfiction with another EXO's member. GS fanfiction, I told you before.. [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Happiness Delight

Chapter 1 : Justice for Love

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Kim Minseok / Xiumin  
\- Park Chanyeol

Supporting cast :  
\- Kim Joonmyeon / Suho  
\- Kim Youngwoon / Kangin  
\- Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk  
\- and others

Rating : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GS, Gender-Switch, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

\- HAPPY READING -

\- Tokyo

\- 5.15 pm

Gadis bersurai chestnut di sana tersenyum sendu ketika melihat selembar foto usang di genggamannya. Foto keluarga kecilnya yang beranggotakan empat orang dengan senyum terkembang.

Ayah, ibu, kakak laki-lakinya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air matanya tanda rindu. Rindu akan semua yang telah ia alami dalam keluarga kecilnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit kelabu yang siap menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya melalui hujan.

"Bodohnya aku," ucapnya lirih seraya mengusap kasar salah satu kelopak matanya yang basah. Andai ia tak memilih pilihan itu mungkin ia tak akan terpisah jauh dari kedua orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya. "Bahkan aku rindu ayah dan Suho Oppa," lanjutnya tersenyum tipis. "Ibu juga," setelahnya ia menunduk dalam diam.

Ibu. Ketika ia ingat kata itu ia hanya mampu tersenyum sendu. Entah mengapa, masa lalunya tak begitu seindah apa yang telihat dari luar. Hubungannya dengan sang ibu tak sebaik hubungan para gadis lain yang selalu dekat dan bermanja dengan sang ibu.

Ia berbeda.

Di saat gadis lain tertawa bersama sang ibu, ia hanya mampu tersenyum bersama sang ayah.

Di saat gadis lain tersenyum karena dukungan sang ibu, ia hanya mampu menunduk dan berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di saat ia jatuh dan butuh sosok penyemangat hidup, tak ada orang lain yang peduli padanya terkecuali sang ayah. Bahkan ibunya tidak. Sang ibu lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri memberi kasih sayang yang berlebih untuk sang kakak. Walau sebenarnya, kakak laki-lakinya mengerti akan perasaan sang adik yang menginginkan keadilan.

Di saat ia meraih posisi kedua di sebuah turnamen beladiri, bahkan tak ada yang peduli akan prestasinya kecuali sang ayah yang menghargai akan kerja keras sang anak. Sedangkan ibunya? Hanya meremehkan.

Di saat sang kakak hendak meneruskan studi strata duanya, ia harus mampu puas dengan gelar sarjana strata satunya. Apakah wanita harus selalu berada di bawah laki-laki? Apakah tidak ada sedikit saja keadilan untuknya? Entahlah, mungkin itulah garis hidupnya.

Di saat kakak laki-lakinya naik pelaminan dan menikah dengan gadis pujaan hatinya, Minseok harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikah dengan seseorang untuk melunasi hutang keluarganya.

Adilkah? Entahlah. Katakanlah Minseok adalah seorang yang munafik jika ia berkata itu adil.

Lagipula, tak ada yang mampu membelanya kala itu. Keputusan final sang ibu hanya mampu membuat sang ayah tersenyum sedih. Ingin sekali menolak keputusan sang ibu. Namun, apa daya? Ia harus menghadapi realita yang ada. Minseok menikah dengan putra orang itu dan mereka aman. Kejamkah? Entahlah, bagi Minseok, asal mereka aman, ia akan terus bersyukur atas segalanya. Termasuk kehidupannya kini.

Minseok adalah gadis sederhana yang gemar menekuni bidang olahraga. Gadis sederhana tanpa riasan makeup dan gaya glamor di kepribadiannya. Bahkan ia adalah gadis yang tak pernah menyangka jika kehidupannya benar-benar berubah semenjak ia menikah dua tahun lalu.

Tentang menikah, Minseok bukanlah gadis yang naik pelaminan dengan seorang pria berusia lanjut dengan banyak harta. Tapi, baiklah. Ia menikah dengan pria kaya, namun bukan seorang pria berusia senja dengan keriput yang merajalela. Bahkan ia menikah dengan pemuda tampan, perhatian, penuh kasih sayang dan ramah pada siapa saja. Apa yang kurang darinya?

"Minseok," panggil seseorang. Suaranya berat nan lembut dalam nadanya. Ia menoleh sesaat ke sumber suara sebelum menatap langit kelam masih setia menemaninya di rooftop mansion keluarga Park. Terduduk di salah satu bench usang di sana dengan hembusan angin sepoi yang menerpa adalah kegemaran barunya semenjak menginjakkan kaki di mansion besar ini. "Minseok," suara itu lagi. Gadis Kim itu tersenyum lembut ketika pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Tanya gadis itu pelan. Foto usang itu masih berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia kembali menatap foto itu sekilas.

"Minseok, kau bisa pulang ke Korea jika kau ingin," ucap pemuda itu terdengar tegar. Gadis ini menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa Yeol, itu sudah kesepakatan kita," ucap Minseok tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu," lanjutnya lirih. Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya. "A-ah!" Rintihan gadis itu membelalakkan mata sang pemuda sebelum melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau dapat?" Tanya pemuda itu sendu. Minseok kembali menggeleng.

"Bukan hal besar Yeol," tidak puas, pemuda itu bersimpuh di hadapan gadisnya.

"Kau ingin berbohong padaku?" Tanyanya sedih. "Kenapa kau selalu sabar dengan tindakan keluargaku yang bahkan berniat untuk menyingkirkanmu Minseok?" Pemuda itu menggenggam salah satu tangan gadis di hadapannya yang terbebas. "Hari demi hari, lebammu bertambah banyak Minseok, kau ingin mengelak?" Gadis manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Apa kau pikir aku rela jika tubuh istriku terluka seperti ini hmm?" Minseok terenyuk. "Tidak,"

"Yeol," Minseok tersenyum walau getir. "Aku tidak apa," sergah gadis itu. Pemuda di hadapannya menatap wajah sang gadis tepat di matanya. Dalam.

"Minseok, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya pemuda Park itu bergetar. "Jujur, jika aku melakukan ini tanpamu, usahaku tak akan pernah berhasil," lanjutnya. Minseok menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Yeol?" Gadis ini tersenyum lembut. Minseok menatap iris hitam sang pemuda teduh. "Katakanlah padaku," ucapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sendu.

"Keluarlah dari sini Minseok, keluarlah dari kehidupanku," pemuda Park itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-apa?" Sesaat tadi, Minseok seakan berhenti bernapas. Sesak mulai memeluk parunya. "K-kau mengusirku Yeol?" Suara lembut gadis manis itu bergetar. "Chanyeol," sebuah isakan lolos dari celah bibir ranumnya.

"Minseok," pemuda Park itu mendongak menampilkan bulir air mata yang membasahi kedua sisi pipinya. "Kau berjanji membantuku bukan?" Minseok menghirup oksigen secukupnya.

"Yeol, tapi kau tak perlu mengusirku,"

"Tolong lakukan ini Minseok," pinta Chanyeol di sela tangisnya. "Tolong jangan berpikir jika aku tak mencintaimu," ucapnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku melakukan ini karena kau," lanjutnya. "Aku ingin orang yang kucintai bahagia Minseok,"

"Yeol, aku bahagia," timpal Minseok cepat. Pemuda Park itu menggeleng.

"Kau akan bahagia jika tanpa aku di dekatmu Min, ayolah,"

"Yeol,"

"Minseok, aku tahu kau ingin keadilan, apa kau pikir adil jika di antara kita berdua hanya aku yang bahagia?" Minseok terdiam. "Mungkin kau bisa berkata jika kau bahagia, tapi tidak dengan pandanganmu, tatapanmu sendu Minseok,"

"Y-Yeol,"

"Kembalilah ke Korea," Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sang gadis.

"Yeol,"

"Jangan khawatir dengan keluargamu," Minseok mulai terisak kencang.

"Y-Yeol,"

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan berhenti menjadi boneka kakek-nenekku," buliran air mata bening pemuda Park itu semakin gencar menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Yeol,"

"Temukanlah kebahagianmu Minseok, secepatnya,"

"Y-Yeol, ini peraturan Yeol," Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Minseok, mengertilah, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang paling patuh pada apapun, tapi jangan untuk peraturan pada perjanjian konyol ini," suara berat pemuda tampan itu bergetar hebat. "Kau ingin menolongku kan?"

"Chanyeol,"

"Bantulah aku mengurangi dosaku Minseok,"

"C-Chanyeol," Minseok terisak beriringan dengan suara guntur yang mulai besahutan. "Aku tidak bisa Yeol,"

"Kau ingin membantuku kan?" Sebuah ciuman lembut ia daratkan pada permukaan kulit tangan sang gadis.

"Yeol, aku tidak bis-"

"Harus!" Ucap pemuda Park itu tegas walau bergetar. "Minseok, jika kau terus bersamaku, apa kau rela diduakan dengan gadis lain?"

"Yeol,"

"Kakek-nenekku berniat menikahkanku dengan gadis kaya pengusaha fashion! Apa kau rela?" Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan serius.

"A-aku re-"

"Stop!" Interupsi Chanyeol. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya pemuda itu tegas. Minseok mengusap matanya yang berlinang.

"Tentu aku mencintaimu Yeol! Tentu!" Pemuda Park itu mencium bibir gadis di hadapannya dalam. Setidaknya, jika memang rencananya berhasil, biarkanlah ini menjadi akhir candu baginya. Keduanya menutup kelopak mata mereka dalam kelembutan pertautan bibirnya. Chanyeol merelakan candunya pergi.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, keluarlah dari kehidupan boneka bisnis pengecut ini Minseok," pemuda tampan itu bangkit dengan tubuh tegapnya yang bergetar hebat. Minseok bangkit dari duduknya sebelum mendekap foto keluarga kecilnya kuat dalam pelukan. Ia mendongak menatap wajah tampan pemuda berstatus suaminya itu dengan matanya yang memerah karena tangis. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok erat sebelum mengecup pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali. "Aku akan menceraikanmu," ucapnya. "O-orang yang kucintai berhak mendapat kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini Minseok," getaran tubuh Chanyeol semakin hebat ditambah lagi dengan suaranya yang semakin serak. "Aku yakin, ayah dan ibuku di surga sana bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia," lanjutnya. Isakan Minseok kini berubah menjadi tangisan hebat yang memilukan.

Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Dua tahun lalu, Minseok untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan keluarga Park. Suami-istri yang mengaku sebagai kedua orangtua Park Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Mereka mengaku bahagia ketika putra mereka menikah dengan gadis manis yang patuh dan berbakti. Mereka mengaku jika mereka amat sangat bersyukur memiliki menantu yang pengertian seperti Minseok.

Sama halnya dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Minseok bahagia kala itu. Seminggu berada di kediaman keluarga Park, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kasih sayang yang utuh dan adil dari ayah-ibu Chanyeol. Namun sayang, kebahagiaan Minseok tak berlangsung lama. Sembilan hari setelah pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, kedua orangtua pemuda Park itu meninggal karena kecelakaan hebat. Semenjak kejadian itu, Chanyeol mulai mengabdi pada kakek-neneknya. Dan semenjak itu pula, Minseok terus mendapat tindakan tidak menyenangkan dan membahayakan dari kakek-nenek Park. Namun itu akan menjadi kenangan pahitnya ketika ia berhasil membantu rencana Chanyeol.

Gadis ini tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Park Chanyeol," ungkapnya tulus. Kedua lengan mungilnya ia lingkarkan pada tubuh proporsional sang suami. Mencoba membiarkan rasa hangat yang akan ia rindu merasuk ke lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Tangisan pemuda Park itu semakin menjadi ketika kalimat akhir Minseok kembali terngiang dalam telinganya. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, ia menguatkan hatinya. Ia rela melepas gadis manis korban perjodohannya walau terasa berat asalkan ia bahagia. Ya, Park Chanyeol rela akan hal itu.

Suara ledakan guntur semakin menjadi di langit kota Tokyo yang kelam bak malam. Titik demi titik air mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Namun kedua insan yang akan segera berpisah itu nampak enggan sekadar berlindung dari tangisan langit yang semakin gencar menumpahkan airnya walau deras menyertai. Terpaan angin kencang yang membentur tubuh mereka pada akhirnya tak mampu memisahkan kedua manusia yang terhanyut dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan itu.

To be continued/ DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Happiness Delight

Chapter 2 : Coffee Crush

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Kim Minseok / Xiumin  
\- Zhang Yixing

Supporting cast :  
\- Kim Youngwoon / Kangin  
\- Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk  
\- Kim Joonmyeon / Suho  
\- Park Chanyeol  
\- Xi Luhan  
\- and others

Rating : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GS, Gender-Switch, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

a/n : pertama.. terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah berpartisipasi dalam hal me-review cerita ini.. saya sangat menghargai upaya kalian.. /bow/

**big thanks to : mikikaminhae - feyy - frozenxius - Kim XiuXiu Hunnie - Anchan Kim - dnxiuminseok - dn - dn**

\- HAPPY READING -

\- Seoul

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Minseok dan Chanyeol akhirnya kembali ke Korea untuk mengurus kasus perceraian mereka. Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di negara asal keduanya, tak lama Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang karena panggilan kakek-neneknya dan kembali bersiap menjadi boneka bisnis keduanya.

Di saat Chanyeol pergi, Minseok memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya yang berada di kawasan jantung kota Seoul.

Gadis manis bertubuh mungil itu telah sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarganya. Ia tersenyum walau tipis menatap dalam pintu usang penuh kenangannya.

"Akhirnya aku kembali," gumamnya lirih. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia mulai mengetuk pintu yang bahkan terlihat sama seperti saat is pergi.

TOK TOK

Ketukannya pelan namun terdengar kuat di saat yang bersamaan. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam. Cukup berat namun tak seperti milik mantan suaminya dan penuh kharisma. Minseok tersenyum ketika pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seseorang.

"Ayah," ucap gadis mungil itu lembut. Kangin, ayah gadis itu menatapnya membola.

"Mi-Minseok? Putriku?" Kalimat pria berusia paruh baya itu tergagap. Minseok tersenyum, namun sendu kali ini.

"Iya, ini aku," ucap gadis manis itu. "Kim Minseok," sang ayah menggeleng pelan. Lelaki berwajah penuh kharisma itu mendekap tubuh mungil sang anak erat.

"Minseok, kenapa?" Tanya pria itu terdengar tak pasti. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, namun pria tegas itu menginterupsi niatnya. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku di dalam," ucap pria itu. Minseok mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua melangkah memasuki rumah penuh kenangan pahit dan manis masa kecilnya.

Ayah dan anak itu terduduk di ruang makan rumah sederhana mereka yang bahkan tak berubah sama sekali. Tetap hangat namun gelap. Tapi Minseok suka itu. Nyaman dan tentram, walau kadang terusik oleh ocehan ibunya. Minseok meringis ketika sang ayah membuatkannya secangkir teh mint kesukaannya.

"Kenapa ayah repot-repot membuatkan ini untukku?" Tanya gadis itu heran bertepatan dengan sang ayah yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Apa aku tega melihat anakku yang haus karena perjalanan jauh Tokyo-Seoul? Tidak," ucap pria itu lembut. Ia mulai menatap sang anak dalam. "Kau berhutang penjelasan pada ayah sayang," tagih Kangin terkekeh pelan. Air muka Minseok berubah sendu.

"Jadi," mulai gadis ini pelan. "A-aku, sudah bercerai dengan Chanyeol," Minseok menampilkan senyum getirnya. Kangin menetralkan napasnya yang tadi sempat tercekat beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya sang ayah. Tangan besarnya tergerak menggenggam tangan mungil sang anak yang tergeletak di atas meja agak gemetar. Nadanya tegas namun tidak menuntut.

"Ia menceraikanku dengan suatu alasan," jawab gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Ia ingin aku bahagia ayah, ia tidak ingin menduakanku dengan gadis lain yang akan dinikahkan olehnya," Kangin terdiam. Pria itu berpikir bahwa pemuda Park itu sungguh baik hati pada putrinya. Ia memikirkan kebahagiaan putri bungsunya.

"Jadi, apa ayah bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya pria itu penuh harap. Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa tidak, Chanyeol sudah kembali ke Jepang," Kangin mengangguk walau kecewa.

"Lain kali, ayah ingin bertemu dengannya," pria itu tersenyum sebelum mengecup dahi sang putri lembut. "Ayah senang kau pulang Minseok," gadis manis itu tersenyum menatap sang ayah saat sebelum sebuah suara yang ia kenal memasuki indera pendengarannya. Minseok membeku.

"Jadi, lihat siapa yang datang ke rumah ini," buka Leeteuk sinis. Ketiganya kini tengah terduduk dengan suasana yang menegang karena aura sang ibu yang nampak kurang bersahabat. "Apa kau kabur dari keluarga Park hmm?" Minseok menundukkan wajahnya takut. Ia tak berani menjawab walah hanya sekadar mengangguk. Leeteuk berdecak. "Jawab," titah wanita paruh baya itu mutlak.

"T-tidak," Minseok menatap takut ke arah ibunya. "Aku tidak kabur, tapi Chanyeol yang melepasku," lanjut gadis itu gemetar.

"Melepasmu?" Leeteuk meliriknya remeh. "Karena kau tak bisa mengurus suamimu itu?" Minseok tidak bersuara. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan jemarinya yang ia remat kuat. Kangin mulai jengah dengan tingkah sang istri.

"Kenapa kau menuduhnya seperti itu?" Tanya Kangin datar. Leeteuk mendelik seraya berdecak.

"Kau selalu membela anak ini,"

"Itu tugasku," timpal Kangin.

"Tugas? Apa tugasmu membela anak menyedihkan ini?" Tanya Leeteuk ketus. "Kau tak pernah membela Suho," tambahnya. Kangin memutar bola matanya sebelum menghela napasnya pelan.

"Suho lebih kuat dari Minseok, Teuk, dia laki-laki," ucap Kangin.

"Minseok juga kuat kan? Dia pernah ikut turnamen beladiri!"

"Kim Jungsoo," Kangin mulai serius dengan nadanya. "Minseok itu perempuan, secara fisik mungkin ia kuat, tapi hatinya rapuh," Leeteuk mulai jengah. Ia hendak berbicara sebelum Minseok akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang mulai berlinang oleh kristal bening.

"Cukup, aku tak ingin kalian bertengkar hanya karena anak menyedihkan ini," ucapnya. "Aku akan pergi dari sini, tapi tolong jangan bertengkar, aku tak akan kembali, dan ibu benar, aku menyedihkan, kehidupanku sungguh menyedihkan," Minseok segera meraih tas ransel kecilnya yang ia sampirkan di kursi tempatnya terduduk tadi. Kangin terdiam sementara Leeteuk tampak tak peduli. "Aku permisi, terima kasih," tanpa berniat menatap kedua orangtuanya, Minseok mulai melenggang pergi menjauhi kediaman keluarganya.

Minseok berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang hendak mengalir. Ia terus menunduk dalam langkahnya yang terkesan tak tentu arah. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya ketika itu, namun apa yang hendak ia lakukan terpaksa terurungkan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sepasang tangan mencengkram kedua sisi lengannya kuat. Ia mendongak hingga mendapati sosok pemuda yang ia kenal sejak lama.

"L-Luhan," bisiknya.

"Kau banyak berubah Baozi," buka pemuda tampan di sebelahnya pelan. Minseok hanya mampu tersenyum lemah menanggapinya. Sebulir air mata bening miliknya jatuh membasahi sisi kanan pipinya.

"Kau tak perlu repot membawaku ke rumahmu Lu," ucap Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tahu Luhan akan berkata seperti apa padanya. Pemuda Cina itu pasti akan bertanya tentang pipinya. Ya, Minseok nampak lebih kurus dibanding dulu. Tubuh berisi dan pipinya yang terbilang gembul kini nampak menghilang.

Luhan mengabaikannya.

"Kau diet?" Tanyanya langsung. Minseok menatapnya sekilas sebelum menggeleng. "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Baozi? Ke mana pipimu itu?" Berondongnya penuh ingin tahu. Minseok memilih bungkam. Tak tahukah Luhan akan keadaan Minseok kini?

"Lu, tolong," nada Minseok kini terdengar memelas. Luhan terdiam.

"Maaf," sesal Luhan tertunduk. "Aku tak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu pada keadaanmu saat ini," Minseok menatapnya teduh.

"Tak apa," ucapnya. "Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang," lanjutnya. Minseok hendak bangkit, namun pergelangan tangannya tertahan oleh pemuda asal Beijing itu.

"Kau tidak menginap di sini Baozi?" Tanyanya. Minseok tersenyum lembut sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih Lu, aku tidak ingin merepotkan banyak orang," pemuda tampan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak Baozi, tapi aku tidak akan memaksa jika memang kau tak ingin," air muka Luhan berubah sendu. Jujur, Luhan sangat rindu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Minseok yang notabene adalah teman seperjuangannya semasa sekolah dulu. Namun semenjak Minseok menikah dengan pemuda Park itu, ia hampir tak dapat melihat pancaran mata Minseok yang secerah dulu lagi. Mungkin bukan karena seorang Park Chanyeol ia seperti itu. Luhan tahu betul bagaimana kepribadian pemuda itu. Walau sebenarnya ia tak kenal baik. Wajar bukan seorang psikolog seperti Luhan dapat mengetahui kepribadian seseorang dalam sekali lihat? Lumrah sepertinya.

"Lu," Minseok memandangnya khawatir ketika tiba-tiba Luhan melamun dengan tangan besarnya yang masih setia menahan pergerakannya. "Luhan," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini salah satu tangannya yang bebas tergerak mengguncang bahu psikolog muda itu pelan. "Lu," Luhan tersadar.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, tanganmu," ucap Minseok. Dengan segera ia menanggalkan tangannya kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. "Tak apa kan jika aku pulang?" Tanya Minseok hati-hati. Pemuda Beijing itu mengangguk pasrah.

"Perlu aku antar?" Tanya Luhan berharap. Minseok tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah Lu, kau baik, tapi aku tak ingin membuang waktumu, terima kasih," setelah kalimat itupun Minseok kemudian berlalu menuju pintu utama apartment Luhan. Pemuda itu mengekor di belakang.

"Jadi, kau sungguh tak ingin kuantar?" Luhan kembali bertanya ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih Lu, mungkin lain waktu," Minseok sekali lagi tersenyum sebelum memulai langkahnya. "Sampai jumpa," Minseok melambaikan tangannya mencoba tegar sementara Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu Baozi?"

.

Tiga minggu sudah Minseok menapakkan kakinya di ibukota kelahirannya. Berdiam diri dalam apartment pemberian Chanyeol -meski Minseok menolak- membuat pikirannya terasa buntu. Inspirasinya untuk menulis novel karangannya seakan tak kunjung datang jika ia terus mendekam di sana tanpa mendapatkan udara segar. Dan ah, udara segar, Minseok membutuhkan itu sepertinya.

Gadis Kim ini teringat akan sesuatu. Hampir dua hari sudah ia tak menyeruput kopi barang secangkir kecilpun. Hari mungkin menjelang senja, namun gadis manis bermata bak lemon itu terlalu malas untuk sekadar merebus air kemudian menyeduh kopi instannya. Kali ini ia ingin mencoba suatu hal yang baru, dan bahkan belum sempat ia lakukan selama di Korea.

Sungguh, ia membutuhkan kopi dan udara segar untuk inspirasi dan otaknya. Ia mengangguk ketika telah membulatkan niatnya untuk pergi sore ini. Taman tidak buruk pikirnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, gadis ini segera menyimpan hasil kerjanya yang belum usai sebelum menutup laptopnya -pemberian Chanyeol- kemudian bersiap untuk berjalan-jalan menghilangkan penat. Sebuah senyum melengkung indah ketika ia melupakan sejenak bagaimana sikap sang ibu padanya beberapa waktu lalu -semenjak kejadian itu ia tak ingin keluar menjumpai keramaian-.

Ia meraih jeans, shirt long-sleeve, dan sweaternya cepat kemudian memakainya. Bersiap dengan ransel kecilnya sebelum memakai sneakersnya. Itulah gayanya. Ia tersenyum senang dengan penampilannya. Dengan langkah santai iapun mulai meninggalkan apartment mahal itu dengan bersenandung kecil.

Hampir tiga jam sudah gadis Kim itu menghabiskan waktunya di taman dekat sungai Han. Dan selama itulah ia terus menahan rasa dahaga yang nyaris menghilangkan suaranya. Kerongkongannya kering dan ia butuh kopi.

Dengan langkah yang tidak terburu, gadis manis ini menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan santai. Hembusan angin lembut di senja hari itu menemaninya dalam kesendirian jejaknya menuju sebuah cafe di seberang jalan. Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah bertepatan ketika gadis ini meraih zebra-crossnya. Langkahnya cepat namun hati-hati ketika menyeberang. Ia tersenyum puas ketika akhirnya ia menggapai destinasinya.

Ia melirik jam tangan analognya yang menunjukkan waktu tujuh malam tepat. Setelah menghabiskan sore dengan kudapan ringan nan lezat di cafe itu, ia berniat untuk membawa pulang satu cup kopi kesukaannya. Ia memesan di meja kasir dengan senyum terukir di sana.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Americano pesanannyapun tiba. Setelah membayar dengan uang pas, Minseok mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu cafe.

KLINING

Suara lonceng cafe itu berbunyi.

BRUK

ZRASH

Americano miliknyapun gagal ia nikmati dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Ia membulatkan kedua mata lemonnya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang hingga kopi yang ia pesan membasahi kemeja putih orang malang itu. Minseok tak berani mendongak walau hanya untuk berkata maaf. Ia terus menunduk. Ia tentu tidak tahu siapa orang malang korban kopinya. Namun yang ia tahu, orang yang bertubrukan dengannya adalah seorang pemuda yang membawa tas gitar di tangan kanannya.

"M-maafkan aku T-Tuan," ungkap Minseok takut. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika mendengar sebuah geraman kecil dari korban kopinya itu.

"Kau, ikut aku," Minseok mendengarnya. Titahan orang itu terdengar datar, dan dingin namun entah mengapa familiar untuknya. Ia hanya mampu terdiam meratapi kecerobohannya. Namun Minseok sedikit terlonjak ketika pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangannya lembut agar mengikuti langkah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu -namun tak setinggi mantan suaminya, Chanyeol-. Minseok pasrah kali ini. Ia hanya mampu tertunduk mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang bahkan ia tak tahu akan di bawa ke mana.

CKLEK

Yang ia tahu kini, Minseok mendengar suara pintu terbuka, -atau lebih tepatnya dibuka-. Pemuda asing itu membawanya masuk ke suatu ruangan yang terasa hangat dan harum kemudian dengan cepat memenjarakan tubuh mungil Minseok -setelah pintunya tertutup- di antara tubuh pemuda itu sendiri dan pintu cokelat besar di belakangnya. Minseok hanya mampu menatap ujung sepatunya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hey, jangan hanya menunduk, lihatlah apa yang telah kau perbuat Nona," pemuda itu berucap dengan aksen yang entah mengapa mengingatkan Minseok pada seseorang. Aroma maskulin pemuda itu menenangkan Minseok walau terpenjara dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Tatap aku Nona," titah pemuda itu disertai geraman pelan. Aroma mint bercampur dengan green tea yang menguar dari sekitar tubuh pemuda itu memberanikan Minseok untuk mendongak sedikit demi sedikit.

"L-Lay," pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan single dimple khas yang menjadi rindu bagi gadis Kim ini.

"Apa kabar?"

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Happiness Delight

Chapter 3 : Serious?

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Kim Minseok / Xiumin  
\- Zhang Yixing

Supporting cast :  
\- Kim Youngwoon / Kangin  
\- Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk  
\- Kim Joonmyeon / Suho  
\- Park Chanyeol  
\- Xi Luhan  
\- and others

Rating : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GS, Gender-Switch, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

**A/n :**

**1\. pertama-tama author mengucapkan maaf karena tanpa aku sadari ternyata fic ini udah vakum selama kurang lebih setahun lamanya dan ditinggalkan menggantung begitu aja T.T sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah karena keterlambatan update (yang keterlaluan lamanya) karena di waktu sebelumnya aku belum bisa bagi waktu untuk nulis dan kegiatan lainnya. I'm so sorry about that :" **

**2\. dan author mengucapkan terima kasih atas review yang telah ditinggalkan para readers sebelum akhirnya fic ini vakum.. terima kasih /bow/**

**3\. Happy reading guys :"**

\- HAPPY READING -

\- Seoul

Hampir empat minggu sudah Minseok selalu bertemu dan terlihat bersama dengan Lay -Zhang Yixing- semenjak kejadian di cafe tempat ia menumpahkan -secara tidak sengaja- Americanonya ke kemeja putih pemuda Cina itu.

Hampir setiap hari pemuda dengan deep dimple itu berkunjung ke apartment -Chanyeol- yang ditinggali Minseok untuk sekadar meluangkan waktu bersama gadis manis itu. Seperti halnya hari ini, Lay berniat menemui Minseok kemudian berencana untuk mengajaknya menghabiskan malam di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Pemuda tampan itu telah sampai di depan pintu apartment gadis Kim yang kini tengah dekat dengannya. Ia menekan bel di sana hati-hati sebelum Minseok membuka pintunya kemudian menguncinya setelah siap untuk berangkat. Minseok tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak membawa gitarmu Lay?" Tanya Minseok di sela langkahnya melewati lorong lantai lima gedung apartmentnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hari ini aku akan tampil menggunakan piano, tapi jika aku mau mungkin aku akan meminjam gitar temanku," Minseok tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tak apa kan?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Nan gwenchana," keduanya terus melangkah hingga menjumpai pintu lift yang terbuka kemudian memasukinya dengan bergegas sebelum tertutup rapat.

.

Minseok dan Lay kini telah tiba di cafe tempat pemuda itu bekerja. Namun hal yang tak dapat mereka duga terjadi sebelum sampai di tempat itu. Ketika mereka tiba di halte seberang cafe tiba-tiba hujan deras turun hingga membuat Lay menyerahkan sweater merah gelapnya untuk melindungi Minseok dari guyuran hujan, sementara ia sendiri hanya berlindung di balik kemeja biru langitnya yang perlahan berubah gelap karena basah.

Kedua insan berbeda gender itupun memasuki cafe beraroma cokelat dan kopi di sana cepat. Tanpa banyak bicara Lay membawa gadis Kim itu ke dalam ruang loker pribadinya yang bernuansa cokelat hangat.

"Lay, kemejamu basah, apa kau membawa pakaian ganti?" Tanya Minseok terdengar khawatir. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Minseok sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak," ia tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir," lanjutnya. Mungkin Lay memintanya untuk tidak khawatir, namun di sisi lain, timbul rasa bersalah pada diri Minseok. "Aku mempunyai pakaian cadangan di lokerku," Minseok bernapas lega ketika melihat Lay tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah Zhang Yixing,"

Hampir seratus dua puluh menit sudah Minseok terduduk di pojok cafe dengan tatapan jengah melihat penampilan pemuda Cina itu. Bukan karena penampilannya yang membosankan atau tidak patut untuk dipentaskan, melainkan jengah karena apa yang ia lihat kini adalah Lay yang -sepertinya- tengah digoda oleh beberapa gadis yang yeah, cantik dan wow, sexy.

Gadis-gadis itu tampak terhipnotis dengan penampilan Lay yang tak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu biasa mengenakan kemeja atau sweater ketika tampil, namun saat ini tidak. Tubuh atletis berkulit putih mulus itu hanya terbalut shirt sleeveless hitam longgar pada aksinya bermain piano. Minseok mendengus.

"Kau bahkan mampu menangkap perhatian gadis-gadis itu Yixing," gumam Minseok lemah sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia lelah melihat pemandangan yang membuat pernapasannya terasa sesak dan berat. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana. Mencoba memejamkan mata menunggu waktu kerja Lay usai.

Hampir sepuluh menit Minseok menutup matanya. Namun ia merasa ada hal yang mengganjal di sana. Suara piano yang sebelumnya ia dengar ternyata telah berhenti. Apakah jam kerja Lay sudah selesai? Minseok mencoba membuka kedua mata lemonnya sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Omo!" Kaget Minseok refleks ketika pengelihatannya menangkap seorang sosok yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Ya! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Minseok terdengar kesal. Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Mungkin, sejak kau mengacuhkanku ketika aku bermain piano," jawab sosok itu.

"Huh, mengacuhkan? T-tidak," sergah Minseok. Sosok itu tertawa pelan sebelum mengusak surai gadis ini pelan. "Hey, kau menghancurkan tatanan rambutku Zhang Yixing," protes Minseok. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Minseok," panggil Lay lembut.

"Hmm?" Responnya singkat. Lay terkekeh pelan sebelum meraih kedua telapak tangan Minseok yang berada di atas meja kemudian meremasnya lembut.

"Boleh aku bicara?" Tanya pemuda Cina itu hati-hati. Minseok tersenyum hangat.

"Bicaralah, itu hakmu," Lay kembali tersenyum walau tipis kali ini. Organ pemompa darahnya kini bergerak seolah akan meledak. Ia mendadak gugup.

"Min," panggilnya sekali lagi. Minseok menubrukkan alisnya kali ini.

"Ya? Ada apa Yixing-ah?" Tanyanya mulai khawatir lantaran tangan pemuda itu mulai gemetar. Perlahan namun pasti, Lay mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Min, a-a-aku tahu, ini terlalu cepat, tapi, m-ma-marry me?" Ucap Lay akhirnya.

"W-what the—" Minseok membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Xing—"

"Min, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi kau tahu— y-yeah, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak masa sekolah dulu, dan j-jika kau ingin tahu, semenjak aku melihat kehadiranmu di rapat ketua organisasi saat kita berada di kelas dua, a-aku, menyukaimu," akunya sedikit tergagap.

"Xing—"

"Tapi, perlahan, rasa itu mulai berkembang tiap harinya. Bahkan setelah kita lulus! Dan terkadang sebelum tidur aku berdoa semoga Tuhan dapat menyatukan kita Min. Namun pada kenyataannya kau menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Mungkin aku egois, tapi saat itu aku berharap jika akulah pengantin priamu, bukan Park itu," Lay menghela napasnya. "Namun di sisi lain, aku juga ingin melihat seseorang yang kucintai bahagia, semenjak hari pernikahanmu, aku mencoba mencari penggantimu, dan kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa,"

"Xing—"

"Min, maukah kau menikah denganku? Jika tidak ak— mmh!" Minseok membekap bibir Lay dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jika aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu bagaimana?" Tanya Minseok datar sebelum melepas bekapannya. Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menikah denganku— aku tidak akan melepasmu untuk kedua kalinya pada seseorang, aku akan—"

"Cukup," Minseok memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menatap bola mata pemuda di hadapannya lembut. "Aku mau Xing," ucapnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menolak cinta pertamaku yang bahkan masih kucintai hingga menikah dengan Chanyeol," lanjutnya. "Chanyeol tahu aku mencintaimu lebih darinya," bibir Lay membulat.

"Jadi,"

"Temuilah ayahku Xing,"

.

Seminggu sudah Lay melamar Minseok. Semenjak kejadian itu Lay sering menanyakan bagaimanakah sifat sang ayah dan bagaimana perawakan pria paruh baya itu. Mungkin Lay datang saat pernikahan Minseok dan Chanyeol dulu, tapi sayang ia tak mengingat bagaimana sosok dan pembawaan calon ayah mertuanya nanti.

Lay berpenampilan -seperti biasa- rapi kali ini. Kemeja biru laut dipadukan dengan celana model slim fitnya terlihat sangat menunjang penampilannya pagi ini.

Arloji hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Ia sudah siap bertemu dengan ayah Minseok. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan dalam kegiatan menunggunya.

CKLEK

Pintu cokelat sederhana yang berada di hadapannya terbuka menampilkan sosok pria yang Minseok ceritakan. Lay bangkit dari duduknya sebelum bersuara.

"Permisi dosen Kim," ucapnya. Pria yang ia maksud menoleh.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Bisa meminta waktu Anda sebentar dosen Kim?"

"Jadi, Yixing, kau bermaksud melamar Minseok?" tanya dosen Kim -ayah Minseok- tenang. Lay mengangguk.

"Anda benar dosen Kim, aku sudah bicara dengan putri Anda, dan Minseok memintaku untuk menemui Anda," jawab Lay jelas. Kangin terdiam. Matanya tertuju pada cairan hitam pekat yang berada di cangkir miliknya. Ia nampak menimbang seyara berpikir. Antara iya, dan—

"Baiklah, setelah ini apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kangin tegas. Lay menegak.

"Aku berniat untuk mengadakan pernikahan di Cina, kampung halamanku, dengan catatan, atas seizin Anda, dosen Kim," Kangin mengangguk. Matanya kembali terfokus pada liquid hitam kesukaannya kali ini. Kangin berhumam pelan sebelum mendongak.

"Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau taati Tuan Zhang Yixing," buka Kangin. Lay menubrukkan alisnya penuh tanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya. Kangin tersenyum lembut.

"Panggil aku ayah, jangan terlalu formal padaku, jagalah Minseok dan jika memang kalian berniat menikah cepat, tolong jangan sampai ibu Minseok tahu arraseo?"

"Baiklah— ayah,"

.

Dua hari setelah Lay menemui ayah Minseok, pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itupun berniat mendatangi apartment tempat Minseok menetap -untuk sementara-.

TING TONG

CKLEK

"Hey Yixing, Lay," sapa Minseok ramah ketika pemuda itu tersenyum. "Masuklah," Lay mengangguk sebelum mengekor di belakang Minseok. "Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan ayah?" Tanya Minseok di sela langkahnya. Beberapa hari ini Lay nampak sibuk dan belum sempat mengabari Minseok tentang ayahnya.

"Hmmm, hmm," Lay hanya berhumam sebelum mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang televisi. Minseok mendengus ketika ia berdiri di antara kaki Lay.

"Jawab aku Zhang Yixing," tuntut Minseok. Lay mengedip beberapa kali sebelum menarik Minseok agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Min, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet hmm?" Tanya Lay lembut seraya mengusap surai gadis itu pelan. "Aku sudah menemui ayahmu dan— ayahmu setuju," mata lemon Minseok membulat.

"Benarkah? Ayah setuju?!" Kaget Minseok antara percaya dan tidak sementara Lay hanya mampu mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya, tapi— jangan beri tahu ibumu katanya," air muka Minseok berubah sendu.

"B-begitu ya," ucap Minseok lirih. "Ya, aku mengerti,"

.

Tanpa terasa persiapan pernikahan Minseok dan Lay telah menginjak bulan kelima. Hari pernikahan mereka pun kini mampu dihitung dengan jari.

Kangin, -ayah Minseok- menatap setelan jas dan kemejanya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dalam diam. Beberapa hari lagi ia harus segera pergi ke China untuk menghadiri pernikahan putrinya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana sosok calon menantunya. Tampan, sopan, dan ramah. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kuharap Yixing adalah yang terbaik bagi Minseok," gumam Kangin pelan. "Dan Leeteuk tak boleh tahu tentang ini," lanjutnya berbisik. Dengan cekatan namun hati-hati, ia menyimpan jas dan kemeja itu di dalam lemari sebelum pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Yeobo," mulai Leeteuk. "Makan malam sudah siap," lanjutnya. Kangin mengangguk sebelum tersenyum kemudian menghembuskan napas lega ketika wanita yang dinikahinya telah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tepat waktu,"

.

Gadis Kim itu menatap rembulan yang bersinar di langit China itu dalam diam. Hembusan napasnya nampak stabil, namun kinerja jantungnya kini nampak tak stabil dengan kecepatan yang tak seperti biasanya. Debaran jantungnya terasa begitu cepat begitu teringat hari pernikahannya telah di depan mata. Empat hari lagi ia akan melepas masa kesendiriannya dan bersanding dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Minseok," panggil pemuda Zhang di sana lembut. Gadis Kim itu tersenyum walau nampak getir. Lay mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada apa hmm?" Tanya pemuda itu pelan. Minseok menatapnya sesaat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. "Hey, kenapa?" Dengan kekhawatiran yang membuncah, Lay segera bersimpuh di hadapan Minseok sebelum mengangkat dagu gadis manis itu agar menatapnya. "Minseok, ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Tanyanya lagi. Minseok menghembuskan napasnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Lay," bukanya pelan. Lay menatapnya penuh perhatian seraya menyiapkan kedua pendengarannya. "Lay, apa kau tidak menyesal jika menikah denganku?" Tanya Minseok parau. Lay mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya terdengar datar. Jujur, ia tak suka jika Minseok bertanya hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna seperti itu. Minseok menatapnya sesaat sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Maksudku, tolong yakinkan hatimu Lay, kau tampan, baik, dan perhatian. Apa kau mau mendapatkan aku yang— maaf, sudah tidak virgin lagi?" Sebuah semburat merah tercipta pada kedua pipi gadis Kim itu. Lay menatapnya dalam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terlontar dari celah bibir plum gadis cinta pertamanya itu. Virgin? Pentingkah? Lay berdehem pelan sebelum menggenggam kedua telapak tangan gadis manis di hadapannya lembut.

"Apakah itu penting?" Tanya Lay nampak tak peduli. Minseok menatapnya dengan matanya yang membola.

"B-bukankah, itu penting bagi kalian para lelaki?" Lay menghembuskan napasnya.

"Tolong jangan nilai aku seperti lelaki kebanyakan Minseok," ucap Lay. "Aku menerimamu apa adanya, mungkin munafik jika aku mengatakan tidak tentang gadis virgin, tapi hey, apa baiknya jika gadis yang kupilih still virgin but she has a fuckin' bad heart?" Lanjutnya. "Kau sempurna bagiku, jika aku tidak serius dan yakin, aku tidak mungkin melamarmu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Minseok, apapun yang ada dalam dirimu," Minseok menitikkan air matanya karenanya. Lay yang dulu ia kenal sama sekali tidak berubah dengan Lay yang sebentar lagi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Terima kasih Zhang Yixing,"

To be continued..

mind to review? thank you ^^


End file.
